paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Drony Ride Adventure
This is a game you would probably find as a bonus feature on a DVD, or at an arcade maybe. It takes place in the Magical World, where the pups go on a Drony ride to save the day. Synopsis Uh oh! While in the Magical World, Marshall, Penelope, and Rosie have all been captured by a Misty Shadow and were taken to the Misty Tower. Even worse, they were place inside a giant hour glass, only it's not sand inside... it's sludge! The pups have only one hour to save them, and the 5 clues that will help them figure out how were scattered to 5 different areas of the Magical World. It's time to go Drony riding to save them. Help them find clues and figure out how to get into the Misty Tower and figure out the clues! Gameplay There are 6 pups and 6 Dronies, so each pup rides on one of the Dronies. Each area has a ride sequence that makes you feel like you're riding with them. At the end of the ride is a sign post, where you can pick a picture of the area you want to go to. You can even go back to an area and replay the ride. Also, at the signpost, there is a picture of a magenta rose, if you select it, you can play a game to find a clue. You can only play each game once. Luckily, you don't need all the clues to figure it out. Also, you don't have to play all the mini-games if you complete "The Light of Music" (but you have to if you don't) Characters *PAW Patrol **Skye **Chase **Rubble **Zuma **Lilac **Rocky **Marshall **Penelope *Dronies **Sunshine Giggles **Blue Skies **Minty Grass **Black Rainbow **Sweetheart **Moonlight Rose *Pinky *Rosie (Vulpix) *Dewdrop *Oscar *Lil' Leah *Maragold Parings *Sunshine Giggles - Skye (Dark-Mist Forest) *Blue Skies/Pinky - Chase (Blizzard Range) *Minty Grass - Rubble (Cave of Forbidden Treasures) *Black Rainbow - Zuma (Radiant Reef) *Sweetheart - Lilac (Boney Prison) *Moonlight Rose - Rocky (Diamon Desert) Areas Yearling Area: Blizzard Range Chase and Blue Skies (and Pinky) are off to the coldest part of the Magical World, the Blizzard Range, which is really freezing. Illusional or Dellusional Inside a ice cave is a goblet with the clue inside, but the cave sparkles have made mirages of differently designed goblets. Luckily, the real goblet has its reflection on the wall. Just figure which goblet belongs to the reflection. Treasure Area: Cave of Forbidden Treasures Minty Grass and Rubble have to get through the traps in this cave full of treasures in order to get to the oasis on the other side and find the clue. Find Dewdrop It's simple, Dewdrop is hiding somewhere by the oasis and you have to find him. When you guess a spot, Dewdrop will come out of his hiding spot. If you guess wrong.... no clue. If you guess right, you'll get a clue. Aqua Area: Radiant Reef Zuma and Black Rainbow are swimming in the beautiful Radiant coral Reef. Luckily, Black Rainbow has been taking scuba lessons. Coral Musical The clue is jammed in one of the coral holes. In order to get it out, the coral has to play special music, and you have to play it back. Just select the coral that played the note and then the next coral after that. If you complete the song ("Shave and a Haircut, Two Bits), the clue will come out. However, one wrong note and the clue will go flying far away. Terror Area: Boney Prison Sweetheart and Lilac don't want to hang out in this creepy area for long, especialy since the place is prisoner-proof. But it's not drony-and-pup-proof. Trick Wall Great.... there's a stone wall in the way. The two can either take the way back out, or they can take this short cut and find a clue. Luckily it's a trick wall. Just pick one of the 3 stones in order to make it move. If you guess right, you get a clue, if you guess wrong, the two will just figure it out themselves. Jewel Area: Diamond Desert Moonlight Rose and Rocky are flying in the desert (at night) and they have to figure out how to get out of the pyramid and get to the clue. Near or Far Animals are on vacation in the desert, but they want to go home now (and go to the beach next year). There are 5 animals. Use your knowledge of animal homes to indicate if they live near the desert or far. If you guess all 5 right, the last animal will give you the clue (covered in slobber....). Misty Area: Dark Mist Forest Sunshine Giggles and Skye fly through the Dark-Mist Forest to get to the bottom of the Misty Tower and climb the stairs to the top. The Light of Music EEEKKK!!! A COBRA!!! And he's blocking the way up to the tower. Luckily, Sunny knows how to mesmerize a snake. But she needs your help. Just press the arrows keys as they come out of the flute. If you complete this task, the cobra will be knocked out and you can go into the Misty Tower. However, wrong button and Sunny and Skye have to flee before they get hypnotized. (If you complete this game, you can go to Misty Tower, but if you don't, you have to play the other games and come back) Misty Tower Yes! Sunshine Giggles and Skye have made it to the top of the tower. Now they have to find a way to break the hourglass of sludge. Let's Save a Friend Oscar!? (He's the real deal, not a Misty Shadow) What are you doing here?! And why are you dressed like a gameshow host, and what's with the 6 curtains? Oh, I get it. Behind one of the curtains is the key to breaking the hour glass. There's a silhouette of part of what's behind each of the curtains. Just pick the curtain that matches the clues you found. If you pick the wrong curtain..... it's something really awkward.... If you pick the right curtain, then Sunshine Giggles and Skye can take it from there. Area Selections This is a list of all the choices at each area so you can get to the next area. Beginning *Blizzard Range *Diamond Desert Blizzard Range *Dark-Mist Forest *Boney Prison *Radiant Reef Cave of Forbidden Treasures *Boney Prison *Dark-Mist Forest *Diamond Desert Radiant Reef *Blizzard Range *Boney-Prison *Dark Mist Forest Boney Prison *Dark-Mist Forest *Blizzard Range *Radiant Reef Diamond Desert *Radiant Reef *Blizzard Range *Cave of Forbidden Treasures Dark-Mist Forest *Cave of Forbidden Treasures *Misty Tower Script Lines These are all the lines said here. (excluding rides for now...) Beginning (There's a sign post with a picture of a golden sun pointing to the west and a picture with a magenta rose) (The Dronies and the pups are there) (Each of the pups, except Skye, hop on the Dronies) (The Dronies, except Sunshine Giggles run/fly off) (They look at the screen) Sunshine Giggles: There you are! Skye: Are you ready to take to the sky? Sunshine Giggles: Hope you're ready to take to the ground too. Rosie, Marshall, and Penelope are in trouble, and we need your help to save them. Skye: See the picture of the rose? You can click on it to play a game to get a clue that'll help us save them. Sunshine Giggles: And we, the other pups, and my brothers and sisters will be there to help you out in the other areas. Skye: Just press Enter when you're ready to go. Come on, Sunny! Let's take to the sky! (She flips and lands on Sunny's back) (Sunny flies off) Opening Narrator: In a world full of enchantment, magic, and excitemnt, there is a rescue needed to be done. But, it can only be done with help of a dependent, brave, and helpful creature... (Mud suddenly splashes on the screen) (Oscar is relaxing in a mud puddle) Oscar: Ah... me, myself, and a big mud puddle.... Things can't get worse... (Sunny suddenly lands near him) (He jumps up at the surprise) YAAAHH!!! Sunshine Giggles: Sorry, Oscar, but we have an emergency here! Oscar: What is it?! Skye: A Misty Shadow has captured Marshall, Penelope, and Rosie and took them to the Misty Tower! We only have an hour to save them because it placed them inside an hourglass full of Stinky Sludge! Oscar: "Stinky Sludge"?! EEWW!!! Gross! That stuff's stinkier than 10 dozen skunks.... all wearing dirty, sweat socks! Skye: Ugh! You didn't have to say that! Sunshine Giggles: Skye, we don't have time for this! Let's go! (They fly up in the sky) (The vision reverts to in front of Sunny) We have to save them before time runs out! (They stop at a sign post with two different locations) Just pick a place to go to now. Illusional or Dellusional Blue Skies: Oooh... what a pretty ice cave. Pinky: There's the clue! Chase: Yeah, it's in the goblet! Wait, it's over there. Or is that it? Or is it-- I'm stumped! Blue Skies: Look the ice has the true reflection on the wall. It looks like only one of those goblets is real and the rest are mirages. Can you figure out which is the real goblet? Wrong Goblet (Chase reaches out for the goblet and it vanishes) Chase: Oh no! That was a fake! Blue Skies: Looks like we can't get a clue... Chase: But we still have a chance to save our friends! Right Goblet (Chase reaches out for the goblet and the clue comes out) Chase: Nice guess we found a clue! Blue Skies: Let's tell it to Skye and Sunny. Chase: On it. (His tag glows) Find Dewdrop (The scene is at the oasis) Rubble: Dewdrop? Oh, I guess he's hiding in the oasis. Minty Grass: Guess that's the game: Find Dewdrop. Dewdrop: Yeah! Hey, if you look by the-- Rubble: Dewdrop, don't tell us where you are! We have to guess. That's why it's called a game! Minty Grass: All right. Now pick a spot, but remember. You only get one choice. Wrong Spot Dewdrop: *imiates buzzer* Wrong choice! Minty Grass: Too bad... not clue. Rubble: Don't worry. We still have a chance to save our friends! Dewdrop: Can I come with you? Minty Grass: Sure! Hop on! Right Spot Dewdrop: Horay! You found me! Minty Grass: Great job! You found Dewdrop! Now here's the clue! (The clue is shown) Dewdrop: Wanna play again? Rubble: Maybe later, we have to save Marshall, Penelope, and Rosie! Dewdrop: Can I come? Minty Grass: Sure! Hop on! Rubble: I'll tell Sunny and Skye what the clue is. (His tag glows) Coral Musical (Zuma and Black Rainbow see a coral with 7 ends that each have a big hole in them) Zuma: I think there's a clue in one of these coral holes. Black Rainbow: Zuma, put your mouth thingy back in. You know that you need it to breath, even though mine can help me talk. I know what these are: musical coral. We need your help. The coral plays music like this. (A coral blows out a music note) All you have to do is select it and it will play another note like this. (The coral blows out a music note again, and another does it too) Just select the coral in the right order and we can get the clue. Wrong Note (The big coral hole ejects an object too fast to see and it flies far away) Black Rainbow: Wrong note. But we still have a chance to save our friends! Did the Whole Song (The coral holes play "Shave and a Haircut, Two Bits") (The big coral hole releases the clue) Black Rainbow: Good work. We got the clue. Let's get it, then head back to the surface and tell Sunny and Skye. Trick Wall Lilac: Hey! We hit a stone wall... literally this time. Sweetheart: Lilac, we have no time for puns! Lilac: Sorry.... Hey, Ah think this a trick wall and one of these stones here feels real.... loose. But Ah can't figure it out. Sweetheart: Hey, maybe you can help. Just pick one of the three stone and the wall will open up... maybe... Wrong Stone Lilac: Great. We'll figure this out ourselves, but we get no clue. Sweetheart: But we still have a chance to save our friends! Right Stone (The wall opens up and the clue is seen) Lilac: Yee-haw! Now we can get out this creepy place! Sweetheart: And there's the clue! Lilac: Ah'll tell Sunny and Skye. (Her Pup-Tag rings) Near or Far (There are 5 animals: a Panda, a Persian Monkey, a Penguin, a Zebra, and a Koala) Rocky: You guys! The desert is not a beach! Oh, never mind. I guess they want to go home now. Moonlight Rose: There are only 2 planes here: One that flies near the areas around the deserts of Saudia Arabia, and one that flies far from the desert. We need your help. Can you figure out which animals should take which plane? Here's a hint: Saudia Arabia is in Asia and is near Africa. Wrong Guess Rocky: Yeah, nice choice. I'm afraid that choice has made a monkey out of us. (The Persian Monkey angrily chitters at them) Sorry, sir. I picked the wrong choice of words. Moonlight Rose: I wish we could help them, even though we won't get a clue, but we don't have time. Rocky: At least we still have a chance to save our friends! Right Guess (The two planes, with the correct animals inside take off) Rocky: Good-bye! Get home soon! Thanks for helping the animals choose the right plane. Hey, look at what that koala gave me. Moonlight Rose: *gasp* It's a clue! Quick! Let's tell Sunny and Skye! Rocky: No problem. (His tag beeps) The Light of Music (Sunshine Giggles and Skye are at the bottom of Misty Tower) Sunshine Giggles: Who places the stairs outside the tower? Skye: I don't know, but let's go! (A basket is in front of them) (Out of the basket, slowly, a cobra comes out) Sunshine Giggles: EEEYAAAHHH!!!! Skye: Watch out, Sunny. I don't think he's here to welcome us. Sunshine Giggles: Wait a second. I know how to charm a snake! (She pulls out a snake charming flute) But I need your help. Just select the arrows on your remote as they come out of the flute. Hypnotized Sunshine Giggles: Wrong note! Skye: We have to get out of here before we're hypnotized! We have to find another way to save our friends! (As they flee, the snake has hypnotizing eyes) (He doesn't hypnotize them though) Sleepy Sunshine Giggles: *quietly* That's it. It's working. (The snake falls back into the basket) (Skye closes the top of the basket and snaps the lip close with a clip lock) (The others fly or run over to them) Skye: Hey, guys. Moonlight Rose: We have our clues too. Sunshine Giggles: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Minty Grass, Sweetheart and Black Rainbow all run up the stairs while Sunny, Moonlight Rose, and Blue Skies fly up to the tower) Let's Save a Friend (They all enter the door to the top of the tower) (They see Marshall, Penelope, and Rosie inside the sludge hour glass) Chase: Marshall! Penelope! Rosie! Marshall: Boy are we glad to see you guys! Penelope: Hurry! Time's running out! Rosie: And it stinks in here! Skye: We won't let it run out on you! (Suddenly, there's flashing bulbs over by 6 big curtains) (Oscar shows up with a gameshow outfit and a microphone) (Gameshow music plays) Oscar: Welcome back to Let's Save a Friend! Skye: Oscar?! What are you doing? Oscar: Isn't this a game from a show? ...Never mind! See these 6 curtains, use what you know of the clues to select the right curtain that will save your friends from the Sludge Hour Glass of Death! (An unknown crowd gasps) Lilac: Yuh ain't serious, are yuh? Osar: Hey, I meant them! It's my turn to break the fourth wall! (The screen widens over to the curtains) (Each one of them has a silhouette of part of what's behind it) Go ahead and chose a curtain. But choose wisely. Don't worry, you can chose them all if you want to, but remember, the time is running out.... (The same unknown crowd gasps) Wrong Curtain 1 Oscar: Tiffany, show them what's behind curtain number 1! (The first curtain opens) (Inside is Lil' Leah) (She's humming to herself as she scrubs herself in a bathtub) (She looks at the screen) Lil' Leah: AAAAHHH!! (The curtain suddenly closes) Oscar: O-kay, that is not what I wanted to see... Wrong Curtain 2 Oscar: Survey said! (The 2nd curtain opens) (It's a tennis machine) (The tennis machine hits a tennis ball at...) OUCH! (The curtain closes) Watch the nose next time! Wrong Curtain 3 (The 3rd curtain opens) (Maragold rides out on a bicycle) (She honks the bic-horn and rides out) Oscar: Ride on, girl! And watch the steps! (The curtain closes) Wrong Curtain 4 (The 4th curtain opens) (It's a light switch) Oscar: Tiffany, close it! (The curtain closes) Turn that off and we'll be playing in the dark.... Wrong Curtain 5 Oscar: Hey, folks! Ever wonder where wool comes from? (The 5th curtain opens) (It's a sheep-shearing, yarn-making machine) (A pair of sheep are sheared and their wool is used to make yarn) (The curtain closes) That was not 'Baaaaad' at all! Get it? (The unknown crowd laughs) Ending (The 6th curtain opens) (The clues are in the form of a catapult, with some wood too) Oscar: Bada-Bing-Bada-Boom! (Skye places the basketball in the launch pad) (Rocky pulls the switch and the basketball flies towards the hour glass, shattering a hole in it) (Sunny flies over and Marshall, Penelope, and Rosie hop on her back and she flies over to the others) Rosie: You saved us! Penelope: I always knew you would! Sunshine Giggles: Are you all okay? Marshall: A little stinky, but we're good. Penelope: Nothing a bath won't fix. Oscar: Oh! For guessing the right curtain! You all get a prize! Lilac: What's the prize? Our friends? Oscar: There's another prize. You all win... (The floor opens up beneath them and they fall into a pit full of mud) A mud bath! Skye: You know what? When you're a game show host, you stink! Oscar: *laughs nervously* (The Iris out circles from him) Flight Scenes Blizzard Range (At the edge of the mountains, some sales-mon, short for sales-Pokemon, is seen with an ice cream stand) (He also has a small version of the sludge hour glass on his stand) Sales-mon (Delibird): Ice cream! Popsicles! Sundaes! Frozen yogurt! Come and get 'em while they're 'hot'! Hey, you better hurry. The glass is starting to run low... (Blue Skies takes off towards the mountains) (The screen reverts to in front of her as she flies) Chase: That was weird. And how did he know? (Blue Skies flies towards the mountain and there's a cave entrance) (A giant ice rock suddenly falls towards them) Pinky: We're not gonna make it! Chase: Faster, Blue Skies! Blue Skies: Hold on! (She darts into the cave just in time) Chase: That was close! (Blues Skies continues to fly in the cave) I-i-i'm freeeeeziiinng.... brrrr..... Pinky: I told you to bring something warm! (Blue Skies flies to the end of the cave) (Which has icicles blocking the exit) (She smashes through them) Blue Skies: Okay. That hurt! (Rest is coming soon) Cave of Forbidden Treasures Coming Soon! Radiant Reef (On the surface, some sales-mon has a stand full of water rentals) (She also has a small version of the small hour glass on her stand) Sales-Mon (Marill): Water Rentals! Come enjoy the cove with these rentals! Smudged goggles, deflated inner tubes, broken flippers are all right here! Oh, you already got gear. Make sure you hurry. The sludge is moving fast than a waterfall. (Black Rainbow heads for the water) (The screen reverts to infront of him) Zuma: She was 'stwange'. Black Rainbow: Get ready to dive! (He jumps into the water with a big splash) (Rest is coming soon) Boney Prison (Outside the prison, some sales-mon has a stand full of all the different ways to escape prisons, from nail files hidden inside cakes, to hammers to knock out the guard, to lock picks, to... oh, you get it...) (He also has a small version of the sludge hour glass on his stand) Sales-mon (Gengar): Freedom! Buy your freedom! It's practically free! What? Okay, just avoid the traps and hurry. The sludges of time is running quickly..... (Sweetheart gallops inside the prison) (It reverts to her vision) Lilac: That guy will sell all that and get no penny. But Ah don't know how he knew what we're doing. Sweetheart: I do know that I don't want us to get lost in a place like this. (Rest is coming soon) Diamond Desert Coming Soon! Dark-Mist Forest Coming Soon! Clues Clue 1.png Clue 2.png Clue 3.png Clue 4.png Clue 5.png Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Pokemon Crossovers